Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including a male contact and a female contact movable between a non-inserted position, in which the male contact is away from the female contact, and an inserted position, in which an electrically conductive insertable portion of the male contact is inserted along an insertion axis into a housing defined by the female contact.
The electrical connector is for example a power connector, i.e. it is suitable for transmitting a current with an intensity greater than or equal to 10 A.
Description of Related Art
Presently two categories of these electrical connectors are known. A first category encompasses connectors having an interface intended to guarantee a good contact surface area. The interface is usually made from wires or an embossed plate in order to create the adequate shape. This category has the advantage of having low insertion forces and good resistance to vibrations. However, the number of parts used for making the interface is relatively high, and the space occupied by the interface generates congestion. Further, this type of connector is of a relatively high price.
In the second category, the electrical contact is ensured by the pressure of both contacts, which has to be high, in order to compensate for a small contact surface area. These connectors have a lower manufacturing cost but also high insertion forces and a lower resistance to vibrations and to fretting, i.e. to the wear of the contact which affects the contacting surfaces of the male contact and of the female contact.